The present invention relates to gun carriers for holding a gun or rifle on an ATV (all-terrain vehicle). While traveling on an ATV with a firearm, it is important to use a secure designated gun rack. When shooting a firearm, it is important to make safe, steady shots, clear of obstruction. Unlike other ATV gun racks, the convertible gun carrier of the present invention has the ability to pop up from a horizontal gun rack position to a vertical gun rest position via a gas lifting spring.